bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Os: Szkoła może być ciekawa xD
Dzisiaj rano wstałam zmęczona jak niewiadomo co.. tak właściwie obudził mnie kogut sąsiadki...tak szczerze to miałam go już walnąć moim kapciem ale się powstrzymałam, ponieważ nie chciałam wybijać szyby w moim oknie i szukać mojego kapcia za płotem sąsiada. Wstałam i leniwie pozbierałam się i poszłąm do domu Ami...Weszłąm jak do siebie i zaczełam jeść śniadanko...Jej mama robi pyszneeee naleśniki..MNIAM^^..Amiśka zbiegła ze schodów jak szalona i szybko zszamaliśmy po 1 naleśniku. Potem pobiegłyśmy pod dom Mei i też weszliśmy jak do siebie a u niej w kuchni wypiliśmy pyszne kakauko...w każdym razie Ami wypiła mnie dali tylko cherbatkę...W sumie moiże to i lepiej...Meika zbiegła ze schodów równie szybko jak Ami i zrobiła łyczek soku i wywleka nas na zewnątrz i poszłyśmy do szkoły. -Jak się spało??-zapytałam -W poruwnianiu do wczoraj to wręcz ciuuuudownie-powiedziała Mei -Ja mam tak samo-dodałam -Ale wiecie co będzie plusikiem??-zapytała nas Ami -To że Barodius jest zamknięty w wariatkowie??-dopytuje się Mei -Nie!...Eeee to też ale jest coś jeszcze-powiedziała Ami -Lisa rzuciłą Drewa?-zapytałam -Co?! Nie...niewiem raczej nie..więc?-dodała Ami -Niemam pojęcia...ale Drew i Lisa są już good-powiedziałam -Dostaniemy się do...uwaga!B ędziemy mieszkać w Internacie i jeszcze większa uwaga możliwe że będziemy w nim raaaziem-powiedziała Ami -YAAAAAAAAAAY ^^-podskoczyłam z Mei ze mną -Z kąd to wiesz?-zapytałam -Mam przeczucie... -A przeczucia Ami niemożna lekceważyć!-powiedziała Mei -Właśnie!-dodała Ami i się zaśmiałyśmy Po minięciu zakrętu spotkałyśmy chłopaków, Byli nieco przybici więc dobiegliśmy do nich aby poprawić nieco chumorek. -Coście tacy przybici?-zapytałam -Mam szlaban na wszystko...-powiedział Oski przybity -My tak samo..-powiedziałą cała reszta -Nie łamcie się...zawsze możemy się dobrze bawić w szkole-powiedziała Ami -Kogo chcesz oszukać?-zapytał Piter -Nikogo...Ona ma racje szkołą to nie tylko sztywny plan lekcjii i regułki...ale zabawa..wkońcu kto zna coś śmieszniejszego od Matiego i jego żarcikó??-zapytał -No wsumie...-odpowiedzieli i po chwili znaleźliśmy się w szkole..pierwsze co zrobiliśmy to sprawdziliśmy internat i co się okazało??...Normalnie Ami miałą raaacje...W jednym pokoju byłam z Ami i Mei to było cuuudowne.. Razem z dziewczynami zatańczyliśmy nasz taniec szczęścia xD.. -Eee... tak ogulnie to ktoś odpisał plan lekcyji?-zapytałam -Ja-powiedział Jessy-pierwszą mamy Majce -Majke?-zapytał nieprzytomny Osa -M_A_T_E_M_A_T_Y_K_E-przeliterował Piter by pomuc mu zkumać -Aaa... Zaczeła się pierwsza lekcja...mimo że wszyscy nie byli specjalnie zainteresowani...Tomy biliśmy rekordy np: Ja rysowałam Jessiego w zeszycie..niewiem czemu ale w myślach poprostu LOL bo on siedział obok mnie...Kiedy Pani zapytała mnie o rozwiązanie zadania to odpowiedziałam: "Jaki Jessy?!"...albo Mati...grał na komurce podczas lekcyji i tak się wgrał że pani do niego normalnie 10 razy gadałą a jak rykła "MATEUSZU!!!!" to spadł z krzesła ...najlepsze było to że spadł w taki śmieszny sposób że wylądował na kolanach Pita..dzięki temu chociaż było śmiesznie. -Dobrze więc Majko wstawaj!...Powiec mi teraz...jeśli złoże 5 jajek w bocianim gnieździe w marcu a potem jeszcze 10 jajek w kwietniu i jeszcze 3 w grudniu to ile jajek zostanie?-zapytała Psorka -Jeśli mam być szera-powiedziała Mei chyba nie mogąc myśleć logicznie-To nie wieżę by Pani mogła skłądać jajka-cała klasa prychneła śmiechem a Psorka poczerwieniała chyba jakkby chciała wybuchnąć..Ale Ami złagodziła sytuacje podając wynik. Potem zadzwonił dzwinek. -Ona umie składać jakja?! Hahha-zaśmiał się Oski -No co? Niemyślem dzisiaj-powiedziała Mei _to tak jak cała reszta z nas-powiedziałam i zadzwonił dzwonek znowu-_- LOL ta przerwa nie miała nawet 1 minuty-pożalił się Piter I tak zaczeła się lekcja Biologi...Tu znowu mineło nawet spokojnie Pani łod Biologi umiała rozwijać zainteresowania...Tak samo było na Angolu,Niemickim,i 2 W-fach...pomijając to że wtedy dostałam piłką w głowe ale mi przeszło xD... i Tak minoł 1 dzień w szkole.. -I jak? Mówiłam że może być okej-powiedziała Ami -No...szczególnie jak Adi podpalił tego gościa-powiedziałam -No... Ale mi wielki kozak, wystarczyło podpalić i ucieka-dodał z uśmiechem Adi -Nooom zgadzam się-powiedziała Mei -To co teraz robimy?-zapytał Oski-do domu niemamy poco wracać -Właśnie, że mamy Oski-powiedziała Ami -Niooom musimy się pozbierać i do internatu-dodałam -Właśnie! Prawie o tym zapomniałem...zobaczymy się w recepcji okej?-zapytał Osa -Spoko-odpowiedzieliśmy Zanim nasza paczka się pozbierało mineło trochę szczegul;nie że muysiałam się pożegnać z naleśnikami mamy Ami...To było najtrudniejsze z tego wszystkiego co nas spotkało xD...przynajmniej dla mnie, u Ami i Mei było podobnie...Ale wziełam sem do torby kakauko do przemycenia więc z uśmiechem poszłam do reszty. W recepcji: -Gotowi?-zapytał Piter -Tak!-odpowiedzieliśmy wszystcy -Idziemy się rozpakować a potem do was wpadniemy-powiedziałam -Ok.. My wszystcy razem w pokoju-powiedział Jessy -NUmer 29-dodał Adi -Oki spoki, jakoś was znajdziemy-powiedziała Mei i poszliśmy do siebie po czym się rozpakowaliśmy. To troszeczke trwałi ale ciuź...niema jak było wcześniej itd..Po godzinie poszliśmy do chłopaków a oni byli już w trakcie gry P lub W...niestety nadpłam na butelke xD -Alex...To ostatnia butelka była-powiedział Luk z żalem -Wcale że nie-Mei dopiła socek ze swojej butelki i położyła na ziemię-Rozsiąść się łagodnie i modlić by na cb nie wypadło xD -Szczere-powiedziałam i Mei zakręciła butelką i kręciła się i kręciłą się aż wkońcu staneła..Oczywiście na kim?? Na Oskim! -P lub W Oskusiu??-zaśmiałą się Mei -W-odpowiedział Osa -Hmmm... Czekaj Czekaj..! pamiętasz tego misia którego ci pokazywałam kiedyś?-zapytała Mei -Eee... Ten na Antarktydzie?-zapytał Osa -NIooom! Masz 20 min na przyniesienie mi misia-powiedziała Ami -Aaale?? -START!-Mei włonczyłą stoper -OKej...Osa zniknoł...Niestety nie zastał misiaka na miejscu i musiał coś wymyślić...zobaczył wtedy małą dziewczynkę z tym misiem i do niej podszedł. -Hey mała...oddasz mi tego misia?-powiedział z uśmiechem -TEN MISIU JEST MÓJ...-Powiedziała to z takim facem że Oski zrobił krok w tył...miałą głos i face mordercy -Eeee... a jak ci coś za niego dam??-Mimo tego dziewczynka nadal gapiła się na Ose jak morderca-Np...! DS? -Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!!!-Dziewczynka rzuciła w Ose miśkiem i zabrała mu DS a potem uciekła roboiąc gwiazdy i salta w powietrzu i śpiewając coś jak"MAM MOJĄ PIĘKNĄ DS*-*"xD.Oski wrucił do nas i dał Mei miśka. -YaaaaaaaaaaaaaaY- w paczałkach Mei pojawiły się gwiazdki więc wzieła miśka i pocałaowała Ose w policzek - Ok teraz ja...-zanim Osa skończył światło zgasło i dopiero zrozumialiśmy że już 00:00 -Zaraz czy to nie o tej godzinie jest patrol i nas sprawdzają?-zapytał Mati -Tak o tej-odpowiedział Jessy-Dziewczyny szybko -Okej!-pobiegłam i walłąm głową w drzwi-Ała!!!! Kto zamknoł te Kurowate drzwi-powiedziałam -Ja...-dodał Jessy i po omacku je otworzył-biegiem! Mei pobiegła pierwsza i też wpadła na drzwi. -Co jest?-zapytałam zdenerwowana -Nieumiem wsadzić klucza!-powiedziałą Ami -Kurde jak my tear zejdziemy-dodałam -Niewiem...Ami dolej! -No Ami dajesz!! -Kurde ja cem światło a wy cicho tam!!!!-powiedziała Ami i akurat zaświeciło światło latarki nadchodzącego strażnika więc szybko wcelowaliśmy kluczyk i wpadliśmy do łużek...I tak zakończył się dzień. CDN.......... Kategoria:Seria Ostateczne Starcie